Tony Delore
Status: Alive Age: 21 Species: Human (Mage Lore) Gender: Male Family: Lily Delore(sister), Katalia Delore(cousin) Ability: good with Computers, fast researcher trained in martial arts, kung-fu and extensive knowledge of Lore and weaponry. Bio Tony Delore grew up in Oxford his whole life and always wanted to be a writer. He lived with his Parents who he said were laywers and never paid attention to him so he raised himself on books and computers, and weapons. He met Lidia in highschool and ran the paper with her, they became best friends and went to oxford together. He quickly becomes part of the Science Club with his roommate Larry Tate. He colapses in Episode 02 Sandman from lack of REM sleep, and is kidnapped in Episode 04 The Past along with Lidia Van Helsing, Larry Tate, Sassily Torrence and Tyson Jackson, and is soon rescued. He begins to like Sidney Tallon and asks him out in Episode 06 The Hunter, and eventually gets with him. he finds out Sid is a vampire in Episode 08 Miss Conception and leaves him but comes back when Sid gets sick in Episode 10 A La Battle, he also saves Sid's life during the battle and finds battle skills he didn't know he had. In season two Tony becomes jealous of Sid's laid back attitude and lack of attention. he begins to feel lost and left out and tells Sid in Episode 17 News he is leaving for Italy. it's revealled on his way out of town he stopped at a carnvial and was kidnapped by Masey The Clown who planned on turning him into a vampire and using his bloodline of mages to get his powers going, Tony is soon after rescued by Zane Crush. Before he can leave in Episode 20 The Plan Moloch Vambreere stops him, telling him there is vampires at all exits. Tony then fights in the battle and uses his unknown mage powers to help Sheild Myrlah Merlin from magical attacks created by Pillar Rosebud. He is then sucked into the portal created by Pillar's death. Personality Tony is somewhat shy and usually follows what Lidia is doing, and also later what Sass is doing. He has a sense of humor but he is often to shy to say it to anyone but Lidia. He keeps his life away from his roommate Larry. Sexuality Tony admitts to being gay in the series but lies to Larry about it, he keeps most things to himself , he crushes on male vampire Sid. Alternate Reality Relationships Lidia Van Helsing- They are best friends, and Tony often follows in Lidia's footsteps. Larry Tate- his Cristian and fellow nerd roommate in Season one. Sidney Tallon- flirting and kissing but when he asked out Sid ands got with him, but left him when he found out he was a vampire, only to return when he got sick. Lily Delore- sister and close friend, they talk about most things, the only person he is closer to then Lidia. Katalia Delore- cousin and friend Category:Characters Category:Main Character